The functionality of electronic devices installed in vehicles is steadily advancing. As well as electronic devices relevant to running control, various electronic devices aimed for improvement in user comfort and amusement, for example, are installed in recent vehicles. In recent years, remarkable developments have been made in portable information processing terminals, such as mobile phones, smart phones and tablet terminals. Systems have been put into practice that perform processing by a combination of these information processing terminals and electronic devices inside the vehicle in order to provide even more sophisticated services to users.
The programs to be executed have also become more sophisticated in such sophisticated on-board electronic devices, which necessitates updates for upgrading programs in some cases. In some cases, different functions are necessary depending on the users. It is conceivable to improve convenience by enabling selection or customization of the functions according to users' preference in such cases, but it is necessary to add or update the program in some cases. In view of this, on-board electronic devices have been studied and developed in recent years in terms of techniques capable of adding or updating programs. For example, the technology known as “OSGi” (open services gateway initiative) has been employed for this.
In JP 2012-500516A, a system utilizing the OSGi technique making it possible to use networked mobile phones in vehicles was proposed. This system allows portable device client programs of on-board devices to communicate with portable devices, and to transmit dynamic application programs from portable devices to on-board devices. On the on-board devices or portable devices, it is possible to execute applications utilizing components of displays, speakers or the like of the vehicle.